<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the lips by sleepylashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784058">under the lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylashes/pseuds/sleepylashes'>sleepylashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Romance, i mean who isn't right, mj is a simp for karina's mole, she a cutie but also a hawtie that's so unfair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylashes/pseuds/sleepylashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things to love about Yoo Jimin but Kim Minjeong finds the mole under the side of Yoo Jimin’s lips particularly fascinating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things to love about Yoo Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>The girl has a face straight out of a fancy magazine. She is devastatingly taller than your average Korean woman, she is athletic and to top it off, she is a sweet human being with a brilliant mind that could put a hundred-fifty conservative men’s microscopic brains to shame.</p><p> </p><p>(She’s almost perfect, except maybe for her animosity towards horror movies and her easily surprised attitude which can hardly pass off as a flaw)</p><p> </p><p>Simply put, Yoo Jimin is extremely <em>loveable.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>But with all the traits and characteristics the girl possessed, Kim Minjeong finds the mole under the side of Yoo Jimin’s lips particularly fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>And she is always (helplessly) trying to keep her senses together whenever that stupid little mole puts her in a trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am.” Minjeong replies at the question after a beat, shaking herself off from the stupor caused by Yoo Jimin’s attractive mole. “You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you weren’t listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just told you I <em>was</em> listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I just say then?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong paused, just blinking her pretty eyes at Jimin. “That I’m cute and you can’t possibly live without me because I’m the best thing that happened in your life?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Jimin’s turn to pause and blink at the statement because <em>sure that’s what she said.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah okay that’s what I said.” Jimin breathes out, booping Minjeong’s nose in the process that made the girl scrunch the same nose in the most adorable way.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I was listening.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin could only shake her head in defeat, chuckling at Kim Minjeong’s antics. This may or may not be one of the numerous reasons why she is so smitten by the girl.</p><p> </p><p>But then, “It’s my mole, isn’t it?” Jimin asked, playful and knowing. “It distracted you again for the millionth time, isn’t it? That’s why you didn’t hear me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no point of lying, “Yeah.” Minjeong responded almost immediately, not even sheepish. “It’s there sitting pretty on your pretty face and it reached out to me, wanting to be noticed as always. What an attention seeker.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s laughter bubbles out of her mouth in no time, knocking the air out of Minjeong’s lungs in a way that left her reeling.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so dramatic I swear to god.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Minjeong finds that stupid little mole under the side of Jimin’s lip attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>But nothing beats the sound of her girlfriend’s pure, unadulterated laughter filling their apartment’s paper-thin walls that always made Minjeong’s heart race in the most wonderful way.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, I do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minjeong’s fascination over Yoo Jimin’s mole escalates every time she’s in a very proximate distance with the stupid little dot.</p><p> </p><p>For example, right now when Jimin is trying out her newly bought lipstick on Minjeong.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe open your mouth for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong obliges, opening her mouth just enough for Jimin to apply the rose-colored cream against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You bought one again?” she asks, sounding kinda weird because of her slightly ajar mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeppp,” Jimin nodded enthusiastically, visibly lighting up when she saw how beautiful the color is on Minjeong’s lips. “Actually this is for you. I thought it would look beautiful on your lips and turns out, I’m right. I really know how to choose the right stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong snorted. “You have me as a girlfriend,” she says, “That itself is an obvious indication that you <em>perfectly</em> <em>know </em>how to choose the right ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s arrogance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever floats your boat. Now stop moving will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong did.</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>her body</em> did. Her eyes on the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>Her pair of orbs accidentally landed on the sinful little mole sitting on her girlfriend’s face. It’s there, sitting pretty as she said, just looking at her, wanting to be noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong noticed alright. She always did.</p><p> </p><p>That mole is like her girlfriend’s brand or something. It distinguishes Jimin from the rest that helps Minjeong easily spot her from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>(Lie. Minjeong can <em>definitely</em> spot Yoo Jimin even without that mole. She’s a devastatingly pleasant eyesore who will catch your attention in no time)</p><p> </p><p>But thinking about it, Jimin is actually a teenee, tiny bit insecure about the stupid little mole.</p><p> </p><p>She once said it makes her conscious and helplessly bare. Some stupid boys in kindergarten made fun of her because of it that made a lasting impact on Jimin. It took her years to finally move on from the incident and wear the confidence that she has today.</p><p> </p><p>Men.</p><p> </p><p>Another reason to hate them.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong remembered wanting to punch the walls with her stupidly weak fists after hearing the backstory. Jimin, the ever level-headed Jimin, immediately assured her that it’s okay now and she’s more than happy she got Minjeong by her side who seemed to be her mole’s number one fan.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t agree more.</p><p> </p><p>If there would be a fanclub for her girlfriend’s stupid little mole, Kim Minjeong would dissolve that fanclub because <em>how dare they create a fanclub without her permission. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She is the number one fan of Jimin’s mole. <em>She </em>gets to decide about that stupid fanclub.</p><p> </p><p>And right now, with the close proximity she has with the mole, Minjeong, as its number one fan, can absolutely say that she’s in love with it just as much as she is absolutely in love with Yoo Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes up here, Kim Minjeong.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong blinks out from her stupor and lets her eyes travel up to meet Jimin’s feline-like ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I know where your eyes are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you now?” Jimin taunts, smiling at the slightly flustered Minjeong.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh stop teasing, unnie.” She pouts, “Are you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’ve been for a while now actually.” Jimin explains, “I just spent the last thirty seconds of you gawking at my mole.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong was appalled. “You did not.”</p><p> </p><p> “I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sneaky woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You get to stare at my mole and I don’t get to do the same at your pretty face?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is it different?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong huffs at the sudden debate they are in. “Are we seriously arguing about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes because I want to know what’s the difference between you staring at my mole and me staring at your pretty face when it’s the obviously the same: us simping over our favorite pretty things.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-shut up you’re making me blush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwweee my baby’s flustered c’mere you!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong spends the next couple of hours trying to squirm herself away from Jimin’s teasing and tickles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Do you ever get tired?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of what?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Staring at this mole on my face every day.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No. You?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you ever get tired of being devastatingly pretty every day?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up Kim Minjeong.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? It’s true. It’s getting annoying that you exist so prettily every day of your life like imagine how tired I am—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby shut up—“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you take a day off or something—“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Minjeong—“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously it’s so annoyinghhmpphh—“)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ultimately, Kim Minjeong doesn’t want to share her fascination over the stupid little mole with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, she goes berserk.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe..” Jimin pants against her lips, “Wouldn’t you be late for class?”</p><p> </p><p>“What class?” Minjeong said in between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” Jimin managed to say before nipping on Minjeong’s lower lip, “That one which you worked on your plates for the other day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh screw that,” Minjeong drags her lips away from Jimin’s and to the girl’s jaw she’d been grazing her fingers over, “I have some more important lecture to attend to on staying loyal and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong felt the rumble of Jimin’s chuckle on the tip of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Who isn’t loyal baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a certain brunette who has a stupid little mole under the side of her lips.” Minjeong gently grazed her teeth against the said <em>stupid little mole </em>on Jimin’s jawline for a good measure. “I think you know her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I think I have an idea,” Jimin mumbles, “How about the third party of this unfaithful brunette? Do I know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do,” Minjeong whispers, “Shin Ryujin’s the name. Does it ring a bell?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin snorted. “That’s nonsense,” taking in a sharp breath when Minjeong suddenly bit her lower lip, “Ryujin was already an ex. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the name come out from Jimin’s mouth made Minjeong’s stomach constrict in anything but satisfying.</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” she grumbles. “She touched this side of your face <em>right infront of me,” </em>back to peppering light to rough kisses around the part where Jimin’s mole is located. “You didn’t even stop her, goddammit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin whimpered when Minjeong gave a sudden <em>infuriated </em>kiss on her mole.</p><p> </p><p>“I had something on my face that’s what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you believed her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no time to process it because she immediately reached out to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are defending her now.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong’s sudden shift in tone made Jimin pull away from her kisses, “Hey, hey,” Making the girl huff in annoyance. “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kim Minjeong is a stubborn woman in her twenties.</p><p> </p><p>“Minjeong-ah..”</p><p> </p><p>Okay <em>maybe not so much</em> whenever Jimin uses that tone on her, the low-husky timbre that always sent Minjeong’s knees buckling even when she’s seated.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s defending anyone, okay?” Jimin says, cradling Minjeong’s cheek with one hand and the other hand making circles on the girl’s exposed lower back, “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable for not doing anything about it. I’ll try my best to avoid the same kind of situation from happening again.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Minjeong’s overprotectiveness (not jealousy, she’s not jealous okay) dissipates into thin air, replaced by the sudden, <em>but always present</em>, fascination over her girlfriend’s mole sitting pretty under the side of her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong thinks it is <em>glaring</em> at her, taunting her to do something about her obvious interest over the small little dot.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby..” Jimin’s gentle call stirred her out of her reverie, “Are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin knows that, with the distracted look on Minjeong’s face, she isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it my mole again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s face breaks into a smile, eyes twinkling. “Just why do you love it so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea…” Minjeong replies in tiny, eyes trained on Jimin’s mole, “I just know that it’s darn attractive,” gingerly dragging a thumb over it, “And that it looks extra sexy up close.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong felt Jimin’s smirk before she could even see it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you were jealous over Ryujin wiping something on that part?” Jimin husked, “Because you want this all for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, annoyed at the mention of the name, but totally agrees to what she just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>jealous</em>.” She drawls, “But this right here is my favorite mark and I do not like to share it, let alone allow anyone other than me and you to touch it.” Grabbing Jimin’s face so she would hear her next line loud and clear, “<em>Especially not your ex. </em>Do you understand?<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jimin’s dilated pupils told Minjeong that her words just woke up something in her woman, something that she shouldn’t have at 9 o’clock in the morning, on a weekday.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>But that’s for another story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>